Full Circle
by Chef Erica
Summary: This is from the movies, even though I know not everyone liked the last on. It is written from Gil's POV, Please R&R. Thanx


It's been a whole year since Anne found me in Germany, though it seems like just yesterday.  
  
Anne was never accused of being a songbird, but that day her voice was the sweetest sound I had ever heard, singing the song that we danced to for the first time as husband and wife. I didn't dare trust my ears, or my eyes for that matter, when I saw her on the platform with the two American women. Not until I held her in my arms did I even dare to hope that she was real. I was tempted to pull her hair like I did in school so many years ago.  
  
Then I saw Jack Garrison, Jr. I didn't recognize him at first, just wanted him to go away so I could hold my Anne. I would have flattened him had it been under different circumstances, but at that moment I had other things on my mind. It was time to go home, the war was over and it was a mad dash to get home, by any means possible.  
  
In the train station Anne held onto my arm like a vise as we waited for the hated Axis leaders Garrison had bribed. I couldn't help but notice the way he kept glancing at my wife, my wife. He was in love with Anne, not that I could blame him. She was easy for anyone to fall in love with, hadn't the Kingsport man fallen in love with her as well, and who knows how many others.  
  
Once on the train Anne disappeared for about five minutes, saying that she was going to use the facilities. While she was gone Garrison offered me a cigarette. I had picked up smoking during the war, but it had just been so I would have an excuse to take a break once in a while to sit outside the hospital tent, and think. Think about P.E.I., Avonlea, and most of all, Anne. I declined the cigarette, even though I did want one. That was a habit I planned on giving up, for Anne if nothing else, she would not approve I am sure. He also asked me if I thought it would be hard to get back to a normal life after all I had seen. I told him we would be fine before he shushed me when Anne squeezed past him.  
  
When she asked us what we had been talking about I stretched the truth a bit. I was a little worried about it, truth be told, but if Anne was all the way out here I knew she had seen all that I had seen and would understand, we would work through it together.  
  
She had to bribe an attendant with the watch I had given her for her birthday last year for a simple thermos of tea. She had loved that watch, she told me it reminded her of the pocket watch Matthew Cuthbert wore with his Sunday best, the pattern on the face was the same. I was sorry that she had given it up for me like that, but I was even more sorry that someone would take it. I would have to find another one just like it as soon as we arrived Canada.  
  
Jack Garrison excused himself then, not soon enough as far as I was concerned. I suppose I should have been grateful to him for bringing Anne to me, but I wasn't ready to thank him just yet. All I wanted at the moment was my Anne-girl.  
  
As soon as he was gone I told Anne about how I had recreated her in my mind's eye, choosing from the plethora of memories I had of her and playing it over in my mind like one of those picture shows we had seen in New York. What I didn't tell her was that the one I used most often was the one of our first official meeting, when she broke the slate over my head. It was worth the lump I had for the next week. I always thought she was the most beautiful when she was riled like that.  
  
After that Anne left me, telling me I should get some rest. I have to admit I was tired, but I was more disappointed when she stepped out of the room. I know she went to speak to Garrison, and I never asked her what they talked about. I knew it was between them, and I trust Anne completely.  
  
The next thing I knew a jolt knocked Anne into me, I guess I was tired, even though I don't remember falling asleep. Anne apologized, then kissed me. I have a feeling it would have gone a bit farther than that had we not heard the unmistakable sound of a gun shot. Anne slipped out to check on Garrison, and found him shot. She called for me to come and help, and I tried, but there wasn't anything I could do. I had no medical instruments, and the jolting train made it worse. He died as I ran to find someone to stop the train.  
  
Anne wasn't devastated, like I would have thought her to be. She was more worried about a baby named Dominic, whom I found out was Garrison's son. An orphan just like her, she told me. She told me all about her adventures in France and England as we searched for the baby, and I promised her I would do my best to find him, but I vowed to myself that she would be that poor child's mother.  
  
We arrived in Canada without a hitch, then ferried to Prince Edward Island. We both wept when we stepped on the dock, finally home after all this time, and home for good this time. Fred and Diana were there to meet us, like last time. Diana and Anne cried on each other shoulders for a few moments, and I heard Diana thank Anne for sending Fred home. When Anne and Fred embraced you could see the change in their relationship. They had never been close growing up, and for the longest time Anne seemed to resent Fred for taking her best friend away. She had long since gotten over that, but they still weren't that close. Now they seemed like brother and sister, reunited after a tragic ordeal, and that they were.  
  
I had written ahead about Dominic, so Fred and Diana knew not to ask, but I could see the concerned crease of his brow.  
  
When we arrived a Green Gables it was covered in snow, but it was still one of the most beautiful sites Anne and I had ever seen. Both Wright children had grown so much since the last time I had seen them. Little Fred had to have grown three inches, and Baby Anne Cordellia wasn't a baby anymore with her pigtails in ribbons and curls.  
  
Anne hadn't been sleeping well, but I hoped that being home would help cure that. She didn't improve much, waking up every night with nightmares of some terrible thing happening to Dominic, and worrying that he wouldn't recognize her. I immediately started my search for the infant. I sent inquiries to New York, to Britain, to France. I sent wires to anyone connected to the Garrison's, but no one replied until one fateful day in September. A wire came from an attorney who claimed to represent the estate of Kit Garrison and her nephew the late John Garrison, Jr. I didn't say anything to Anne at first; not wanting to get her hopes up if this lead fell through. After corresponding for about two weeks he wired me, telling us to meet him at the train station, and we could adopt Dominic, just like that.  
  
When I told Anne she was elated, and Fred wasn't far behind. I had never seen either of them so excited.  
  
We drove out to the train station, intending to meet the train, but the attorney was already there when I reined in the horse. Anne jumped out of the buggy as soon as she found out where he was, and disappeared around to corner. I thought it best to let her meet Dominic first, while I took care of the formalities.  
  
When she came back around the corner carrying the two year old, the first thing I thought was, Perfection. That was what it was. All was right with the world again. I fell in love with him when he reached for me. There was no way we were could give him back now.  
  
I suddenly knew how Matthew had felt when he brought Anne home so many years ago, and why he fought so hard to keep her when the ever sensible Marilla wanted to send her back.  
  
When we arrived a Green Gables Fred came out first, and I handed Dominic to Anne. They had a private family moment, that neither Diana nor I would disturb, for I know that Diana was standing behind the door watching her husband and 'bosom' friend.  
  
Tonight I am sitting hear watching Anne and Dominic sleep as I write this. For the first time in over a year Anne is sleeping peacefully, sitting up against the head of the bed in the old East Gable bed with the little one sprawled across her lap contentedly. She hasn't even taken off her shoes. I'll take care of it for her. She probably won't even wake up when I help her lay down, as long as I leave Dominic where he is.  
  
Our lives have now gone full circle, and tomorrow we will start anew.  
  
May Providence guide us, Gilbert Blythe 


End file.
